hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Imoogi
Imoogi (Line Webtoon: Python) are powerful large reptilian like creatures in the world of Lucid Adventure. Appearance They are reptile like in appearance and covered in dark purpilish scales with a blueish underbelly. They have bluish eyes. When under some sort of control, Pythons have glowing green eyes. Gallery Webtoon Python.jpg|A python about to engage Hardcore Leveling Warrior python 4.jpg|A Python released by Giga's Mercenaries near Castle Nario python3.jpg|Multiple Pythons released by Giga's mercenaries about to engage Master Swordman's Guild Zombie Dragon (Episode 1).jpg Skills & Abilities Overview Imugi's are powerful creatures that are known for the durability and regeneration and feared for their deadly venom. Immense Durability: The Scales of Pythons are tough enough to resist the attack of Swordsman such as Drip Soup with no sign of damage.Episode 1 Immense Regeneration: According to The Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Imugis have an extremely high recovery stat and heal like crazy.Episode 166 Venom Secretion: Imugis possess a yellowish/green venom that is strong enough to kill any person that comes into contact with it. Combat Style Pythons usually try to get close enough to their opponents in order to swallow them an expose them to it's poisonous venom. According to Wheat Field View, they are difficult to trap. Zombie Dragon Zombie Dragon (Episode 1).jpg Zero walking away with Hardcore Leveling Warrior's items while the Zombie Dragon Hovers over him (Episode 1).jpg A Zombie Dragon killing Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 1).jpg An Imugi draws a summoning field around itself and when it dies it is reborn as a zombie dragon, increasing it's strength. Not all pythons have the skills to transform into Zombie Dragons. Enhanced Strength: The Zombie Dragon's power is greater than an Imugi's. The exact strength increase has not been revealed. Increased Size: The Zombie Dragon is several times bigger than an Imugi. History Season 1 Tabula Rasa At the start of the series, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was sent on a quest to eliminate a python that was blocking the Cobalt Castle Trade Route and preventing it from trading with others.The Python was quickly dispatched by Hardcore Leveling warriors might and was then resurrected in the form of a Zombie Dragon. Eventually, it managed to kill the #1 Ranker after interference from Zero. Siege Round Preparation Siege Round Prelude Giga' mercenaries released a group of mind controlled pythons near Castle Nario for unknown reasons. It took the combined effort of Master Swordsman, Drip Soup, Choco Bibi and Wheat Field View to defeat them.Episode 69 Notes & Trivia * '이무기' literally translates to 'imoogi'/'imugi' and means 'giant snake' or 'huge serpent'. It is sometimes translated as 'Pythons', which Line Webtoon ''uses. '' * In Korean mythology, Imoogis are gigantic python-like serpents who dwell in deep, cold waters or in caves. They They are benevolent creatures, and it is considered good luck to spot one. Imoogis can become Dragons after they catche a Yeouiju (여의주) (Korean for Cintamani) * According to Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Imoogis bleed a lot when they die. References Category:Tribes Category:Monsters